


Mistletoe and Maka-Chops

by mukario



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas... Black Star hopes to get a certain meister and weapon together by then. Quick one-shot.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Maka-Chops

                It was almost Christmas in Death City. In the Evans/Albarn apartment, a tree strung with lights and decorated with assorted ornaments stood in the living room. Various stockings and wreaths were  hanging on the walls.

                Black Star and Tsubaki were invited over that evening.

                “Yahoo!” Black Star exclaimed as he opened the front door and let himself in. “Where are the Christmas cookies? Maka, did you make enough to satisfy a god like me? Hahaha!”

                “I’m so sorry!” Tsubaki apologized. “Black Star, I told you, you need to knock before entering someone else’s home!”

                Maka appeared from the doorway of her bedroom. She was dressed in a Christmas sweater, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. “It’s fine,” she sighed. “I’ve gotten used to Black Star’s behavior by now.”

                Soul then came into view, in his usual attire.  “What’s with all the yelling?” he asked. “I was taking a nap, and waking me up is _so_ not cool.”

                “Yo, Soul!” Black Star yelled. “It’s perfectly fine to be woken up by _me,_ the man who will surpass god! Yahoo!”

                “Shut the hell up,” Soul said, annoyed by his friend’s antics.

                “Black Star,” Maka began. She pointed to the kitchen. “I made some cookies, fit for a god.”

                And in a split second, the blue-haired assassin sprinted out of the room.

                Tsubaki sighed. “Sorry for him. Manners just aren’t his thing.”

                “We noticed,” Maka and Soul said in unison while rolling their eyes.

.

.

.

                In the kitchen, Black Star gobbled up half of the cookies that were left for him. He then glanced around, checking if the coast was clear, and pulled a leafy plant with a red bow out of his pocket. He chuckled to himself. “Hahaha, this mistletoe will make Soul and Maka _finally_ get together for sure!” He hung the bow on a hook above the doorway and tiptoed away, back into the living room.

                “Hey Maka,” Black Star said. “Make more cookies, I ate them all!”

                “Fine,” Maka groaned, and walked towards the kitchen.

                “And Soul,” Black Star went on. “Blair was scratching up your leather jacket in there too!”

                “That damn cat!” Soul growled, and stomped after Maka.

                They both reached the doorway and stopped. Maka noticed the half-full cookie tray, and Soul noticed Blair curled up on the floor, his leather jacket draped on one of the chairs and scratch-free. They both glared at Black Star.

                “What gives?” Maka said angrily.

                Black Star grinned, and pointed up.

                Maka and Soul’s heads turned upwards and noticed what Black Star had put there moments before. Their faces turned the color of the bow.

                “Hahahaha, now you have to kiss!” Black Star cackled.

                “B-Black Star!” Tsubaki exclaimed.

                Soul glanced at Maka and immediately looked away.

                “Kiss her, Soul! Be a man!” Black Star taunted.

                “You know what?” Soul said firmly. He grabbed Maka’s shoulders, spun her around to face him, and quickly pressed his lips to hers. After a second, he pulled away, blushing furiously, and looked at Black Star. “There. Happy?”

                Maka stood still, shocked by what had just happened. She slowly reached down to the table beside her and picked up a book. “Makaaaaaaa...”

                “H-Hey Maka, w-what are you gonna do with that book...?” Black Star asked nervously, before his head was chopped, causing him to bleed and fall on the floor.

                “...chop!”


End file.
